Vanished
by BreeZ1
Summary: She's gone... Forever? Vanished. Without a Trace  *SPITFIRE*  ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, BreeZ hur! This is my first fanfic sooo I'm preeetty excited XD! Lemme know what you think.  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Wally: Whoa... Where am I?  
>Me: Don't worry about it! Just answer one question-<br>Wally: FOR THE LAST TIME. I DIDN'T EAT THE LAST PUDDING CUP!  
>Me: umm... Actually I was wondering if I owned you or the rest of the JusticeYoung Justice League?  
>Wally: Uh... Not that I know of...<br>Me: Well there you have it folks! And without further ado, Vanished!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stealth Mission<strong>

"Okay team. Just remember: This is one mission that can not be compromised. I believe we all will have no problem with this."

The Young Justice team had just been briefed on their latest mission: infiltrate the Happy Harbor warehouses, and find any information they can on Cheshire. "Do I HAVE to be partnered with Arty-Farty here?" Kid Flash looked pointedly at the archer. "I mean, no offense, but you'll probably blow our cover." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Baywatch. If anything, you and your giant, uncontrollable mouth will be what ruins this mission." Kid Flash was about to retaliate when Aqualad cut him off. "Stop it. Both of you. We are nearing our destination. Miss Martian, if you will?"

She nodded. Closing her eyes, she spoke in her mind, _"__Can everyone hear me__?__"_

"_Loud __and __clear __beautiful.__"_ Of course it was Wally.

"_Quit __being __a moron __Kid __Mouth.__" _Artemis.

"I am linked_.__"_ Kaldur

"_I__'__m __in.__" _Robin.

"_Here.__" _And there was Superboy.

"_Alright __everyone, __move __out,__" _ordered Kaldur.

As the team moved in opposite directions, Artemis and Kid Flash made their way to the rafters in the building. Flash kept glancing at her and looking away, staying dead silent.

"_What __is __it __Wally?__"_

"_Why don't you talk about your family?"_

She glared at him._ "__Nothing __to __talk __about.__Why __do __you __care?__"_

He glanced down at the many floorboards beneath him, wondering how much it would hurt if she were to push him off of the rafter. _"__You __shouldn__'__t __keep __secrets __from __your __team __Artemis.__"_ She held an icy glare for a few moments, contemplating what to say. _"__I __don__'__t_ _see __you , __or __Robin ,__or __M__'__gann __bragging __about __your __families. __Why __do __I __have __to __talk __about __mine?__Or __are __you __just __trying __to __be __nosy __and __annoying __like __you __always __are?__" _Ignoring her words, Wally looked her up and down with a glare, when he noticed.

"ARTEMIS MOVE!"

As she turned her head to look behind her, she saw a man with mask behind her pulling the trigger. She closed her eyes and covered her head when she felt herself being pushed down, and heard Wally groan in pain. When she whipped her head around to defend herself and the redhead, the Sportsmaster was gone.

"Wally? Wally? WALLY!" She repeatedly slapped his face and pressed on the bullet wound, trying to slow the bleeding. "_What __happened? __We __heard __a __gunshot,__"_ Robin spoke in her head. "_WALLY__'__S __BEEN __SHOT __HE __NEEDS __HELP. __HURRY!__"_

"_I am contacting Batman," replied Aqualad._

"Wally stay with me 'kay? Don't close yo- no! Keep your eyes open! Wally stay awake. Don't fall asleep!" Tears were already forming in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. "C'mon Wally! Please. Stay. We need you- I need you." She was crying now. "Stay. Strong." His voice was so weak.

By the time the rest of the team had arrived, Wally had closed his eyes and Artemis was sobbing on his uniform. Batman and Flash had also arrived, and began treating him on the ship. Megan was sobbing, with Superboy trying to comfort her. While Aquadlad had been piloting the ship to keep from losing control. Robin, however, had lost his cool with Artemis when they arrived at the Hall of Justice infirmary. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE HIS BACK? HE OBVIOUSLY HAD YOURS! THIS WHOLE THING COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF _YOU_ HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND." Artemis held a stony gaze, not staring at anything in particular, in which no one could snap her out of. Robin had finally broken down and was sobbing on the floor. "He's breathing." The Flash had saved the day with his words. Everyone crowded around Wally's bed as he began to wake up, except for Artemis. She had slipped out of the room, unnoticed of course, since all attention was on Wally. She ran to her room and grabbed her dark green hooded cloak from the closet.

As she walked past the infirmary she noticed everyone crowding Wally's bed.

"Wally you're awake!"

"Thank God!"

"Never do that again!"

"What happened?"

"You scared us kiddo!" Was all she could make out. But one thing really stood out to her. "Where's Artemis?" The room grew silent. Everyone looked around, and she stopped herself from laughing, afraid of Superboy's atomic hearing.

"_Glad __to __know __they __noticed __I __was __gone_," she thought sarcastically. "Who cares? It's her fault you're in here right now!" Robin. She'd make sure she would get him back later.

"Don't say that Rob. I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

Silence again. "She probably snuck off Wally. I haven't seen her since you woke up." Megan spoke sweetly. That was when Batman decided to send Superboy to find her.

"_That__'__s __my __cue __to __high tail __it __out __of __here.__" _Pulling the hood up on the cloak, she ran to balcony door and shot an arrow with a rope attached, using her bow to zip-line into the trees. By the time Superboy had caught up to her, she was standing on the branches. He caught her eyes, but she gave a small nod and ran, hearing him yell for her, jumping from branch to branch. All she had with her was her bow, her quiver, and the clothes on her back. "I have to find the Sportmaster," she whispered. "I have to find the Shadow League, and tell them I'm not in this anymore." She stopped and jumped on a high branch, overlooking Gotham City Park. "No one will get hurt anymore because of me."

* * *

><p><strong>DADADADADDAAAAAAAAA! And that's that! Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside! There will be an update by the end of the week! Lemme know what choo thiiiink!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

**Eyoooo! I'ma back! Again! WOOP WOOP! i got super excited and really giddy everytime someone reviewed! And feel free to give me some constructive critiscism! Always appreciated! Annnnnnd some of the characters might be a leeeeettle bit OOC. Oh well!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Mole<strong>

**Hall of Justice- April 2 20:00 EST:**

"You can't keep me in here forever! I'm going to look for her now." Wally sat up in the infirmary bed, immediately regretting it. "Wally you know that you are in no condition to look for the traitor."

"SHE'S NOT THE MOLE KAL!" Kaldur looked at him with an unreadable face. "We do not know that for certain." The speedster sighed and rubbed his temples, eyes closed. "But I can feel it. Even if she is, she's being forced to do it. Wherever she is, she needs our help." Aqualad sighed while the team glanced at each other. "I shall talk with Batman about it. But for now, you need to rest."

**?- April 3 1:14 EST: **

"Arrgh!" Artemis cried with pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just can't do it anymore!"

She had been captured and held in the dark by the Shadow League for hours, days even, she couldn't tell. She wanted to inform the leaders that she was quitting, and was not even fill out her first report.

The man smirked. "I always thought you were smarter, knew where your loyalties lie." The man stepped out into the light. "Loyalties, with your father." Artemis snarled when he looked at her. He grabbed her by her blonde ponytail and yanked her off of the floor. "Ah!" He dragged her, still holding her ponytail, and tied her into a strange machine, that was obviously creating an electrical current. "Now," the Sportsmaster smiled. "You will give me any and all intel you have on the Justice League."

She lifted her head and with a painful grin, "In your dreams." Bracing herself for the megawatts running through her veins, she screamed and writhed in pain. "Wanna try that again daughter?" She glared. If looks could kill, he would've been dead an hour ago. "No answer? Fine." And there was that electricity again. Breathing heavily, she said, " If you want intel, I'm not going to give it up. Kill me if you want, but my friends would avenge my death… An- and Kid Flash's injury." Once again, her father gave her a chilling smile. "You, Miss Crock, really are my child." He flipped the switch once more, this time, he ignored her screams. After finally switching it off, she was unconscious.

**?- April 3 18:10 EST**

"You have 24 hours to choose whether or not you want to join, or be killed." As the Sportsmaster unlocked the machine, Artemis collapsed onto the floor, shaking. She slowly stood up, grabbed her cloak, bow and quiver, and fled through the window, again jumping from tree to tree. When she arrived in the town, she checked the newspaper to see where she was. She assumed she was in the Happy Harbor warehouses, and was correct. "It's a long way back to Gotham," she muttered remorsefully. She found the nearest train station and (literally) hopped on the train to Gotham City. While riding on the roof, she decided what her next move should be. "_I__could__go__the__Justice__League,__but__would__good__would__they__do?__They__'__d__just__make__my__father__angrier.__" _She looked around and into the trees. "_If__I__went__to__the__team,__they__just__wouldn__'__t__let__me__leave,__and__more__people__would__be__hurt.__" _She then lay down on the roof of the train. "_Maybe__I__'__ll__leave__a__note,__telling__them__I__'__d__be__back__soon__to__explain.__Then__I__could__be__gone__by__the__time__they__find__it,__take__care__of__the__Shadow__League,__my__father__at__the__very__least,__and__then__go__back__and__tell__the__truth.__"_ She smirked. "That's what I'll do." The train then arrived in Gotham. "I'm home guys. And when I come back the second time, it'll be for good." She then sprinted into the cover of the trees, headed toward Mount Justice.

**Hall of Justice- April 3 1:15 EST.**

"Arghhh!" M'gann collapsed to the floor. "Megan!" Superboy rushed over. "Somebody help! Megan talk to me, what's wrong?" The Martian girl struggled to stand. "I'm fine. But it's weird. I walked into- her, room, about to clean in case she came back, and all of the sudden, I felt like I was being electrocuted!" She suddenly gasped. When the others ran into the room, she blurted, "Artemis is hurting!" When Kal returned to the group, he looked at each of them, an excited gleam in his eye. "We begin the search tomorrow night. And if Megan is correct, it is good to begin soon, rather than late. I will notify Wally." The rest of the Young Justice League ran to prepare.

**Gotham City-April 4 21:32 EST:**

"_Any __sight __of __her?__"_ Everyone was sprinting through the city, jumping from building to building, tree to tree, looking for the lost archer.

"_Nope."_

"_Nuh-uh"_

"_No."_

"_Sorry Wally!"_

Wally began to think in a different part of his mind, speaking only to Artemis. "_Artie, __if __you __can __hear __me, __please __give __us __a __sign __you__'__re __still __alive. __Tell __me __if __you __hear __me.__"_

"_I hear ya speed."_

Wally's heartbeat quickened and he felt his face light up. "_ARTEMIS! __Where __have __you __been? __Why __didn__'__t __you __say __anything? __I__'__v-__We__'__ve __been __so __worried!__"_

Artemis felt herself chuckle on the roof of an apartment.

"_Sorry __Wally.__It__'__s __too __complicated __right __now. __Are __you __guys __on __Mt.__Justice?__"_

He breathed a sigh of relief. "_No__but __we __can __get __there __soon __enough. __I__'__ll __tell __the __others.__"_

"_No __don-!__" _She felt him drop off of her wave-length.

"Now or never Artie." Once more, she took off into the darkness, arriving at the Hall of Justice.

**Gotham City- April 4 21:35 EST**

"_Everyone meet in the park ASAP!"_

After everyone had arrived Kid Flash broke the good news. "Guys I talked with Artemis on the link!"

They gasped. "Then why couldn't we hear her," Robin questioned. "I don't know, I guess I was talking to her on a separate link or something. But we have to get back to Mount Justice, I think some Shadows are following her."

"Okay team. To Mount Justice!"

**Chapter 3: Explanations…. Almost.**

**Hall of Justice- April 4 21:48 EST**

'…_And __so __my __friends, __no __one __come __after __me. __I __am __sorry __I __betrayed __you ,__but __believe __me, __I __had __no __choice. __If __I __did __not __leave __I __would __have __to __kill __all __of __you. __I__'__ll __see __you __around._

_Love, Artemis.'_

Artemis sniffled as she bit back her tears, refusing to show weakness. Her father would have killed her for showing weakness. She had traded in her green cloak for a black one, and left the green with her letter. She left one arrow, and was about to jump from the balcony when she heard Robin. "HEY! SHAWDOW LEAGUER!" Artemis chuckled when she heard his confrontational voice. She turned, but kept her face hidden by the hood of her cloak.

"Where is Artemis?" Wally had a look of worry, fear, anger, and determination on his face. Artemis still stayed silent and waited for everyone's reaction. "Where have you taken our teammate?" Aqualad. Still trying to protect Artemis' identity. Still silent. "If you tell us, we won't have to whoop your butt." She smirked now. It was funny when Megan tried to be tough. "If I were you I would wipe that smirk off your face. If I find out something happened to Artemis, we will bring you to justice." Superboy. He tried to use his best "Superman" voice. "Please. I bet if you told us what happened, we could understand, and…" He trailed off. That was when she decided to take off her hood. The look of shock was priceless. Robin's mouth hung down to his knees, Aqualad's were as big as saucers, Megan's lip began quivering, and Superboy blushed because of his choice of words. Wally's turned to joy in an instant. "If only I could tell you guys. If only…." She gave a small smile, waved, put her hood up and back dove off of the balcony.

"NO!" She heard everyone cry. She only laughed. Artemis saw everyone's faces leaning over the balcony as she dove into the water. She smiled as they looked at her with horrified expressions. Her smile faded, however, when she heard Kid Flash cry, "DON'T GO!" She waved while she soared to the water, where the Sportsmaster's boat, and more than likely, her death, awaited her.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to give you guys TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS! (I was gonna give you one, but it was super short so... yeah.) Believe it or not, it's already almost done! Someone give me more ideas cuz I really wanna continue this story! Like at LEAST 12 chapters... So PM me or review with what YOU want to see! But keep in mind I already have the last two (SHORT) chapters planned out. Here's a hint: deja vouz! (spelling?)<strong>


	3. Chapter 4

**Okkaayyy sooo this is a TINY chapter. But better than nothing right? Okay so I NEED. no- CRAVE your help! Review with what YOU want to see! I'm having MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Elimination<strong>

**Hall of Justice- April 7 10:03 EST**

"No. No. No. No. NO!" Wally West was having a breakdown. After finding the note, he wished he'd told Artemis how he felt when he could. But he didn't know how he felt, until she jumped off of the balcony and was falling farther from him. He heard knocking. "WHHHATTTT." He groaned. He really didn't want company right now. "Hey speedster." He turned to see his best friend, his eyes red and hair ratty from days on end with no sleep, trying to track Artemis. Wally mustered a groan in response. "Look man, I know you miss Artemis but you can't just mope around for days. We're going to look for the Sportsmaster today, if you wanna come with…"

Wally sighed. He hates to see his friends so depressed like this. Today, he was going get his vengeance for Artemis. He didn't know if she was still alive, but he would get closure. That's a fact.

**The Sportsmaster's Torture Boat- April 7 17:14 EST**

She would not cry, no matter how badly she hurt. She was not weak, no matter how much they broke her. But oh how she wanted to be home. With her friends, in her bed, in sweatpants and a giant sweatshirt. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite. Cheshire was beating the crap out of her for not staying with the shadows. Her father cackling in the background. What a lovely day right? She could feel it now. She was broken. She was bruised. She was battered. She was losing an uphill battle that had to come to an end at some point. She knew that was soon. Artemis' eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to do so much. Take Megan shopping, beat Robin in training, or confuse Kal by using slang. Artemis smirked. She wanted to get Superboy to realize his feelings for Megan. Wally… She couldn't deny it anymore. Artemis was in love with the annoying Kid Idiot. The thing she wanted most from him… to be loved. Her eyes hardened. The archer was girl who always got what she wanted, and she no matter what. She would not give up. She would keep fighting. She would fight until her friends knew the whole truth.

When Cheshire threw her next punch, Artemis grabbed her fist. "Enough." Cheshire's surprised expression said it all. That was supposed to be the kill shot. Artemis stood up, new found determination in her heart. "I've had ENOUGH of you two, pushing me around, and expecting me to betray my friends." Little did she know, her friends had infiltrated the boat, and were listening to her every word. Artemis glared at Cheshire. "This ends now." And the fight began. Cheshire lunged at Artemis with a punch in which Artemis dodged with a back-flip. She ran towards Cheshire and got a good uppercut to the jaw, which stunned her. Artemis then pulled out her bow and arrow. "Sleep tight in Wonderland." One dead, one to go. She quickly got over the excitement of eliminating an assassin, and faced her father.

"Well my dear, we both know only one can come out on top." She smirked. "And we both know that it's gonna be me, father." The young justice league suppressed their gasps. "I knew you were like me. The same fiery temper, the same dry humor. You even look like me." Artemis glared daggers at him. "I. Am nothing. Like. You." She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him onto the ground. He punched her in the head and sliced her shoulder with a dagger, stunning her a moment, but she quickly came to and was back in action. She had given him a punch to the nose and he fell onto his back. Putting one foot on his neck, the archer had him where she wanted him now. She pulled out her bow with a double-headed arrow, notched it on the bow, and aimed it at his heart. "My dear," the Sportsmaster said with a nervous chuckle. "You wouldn't kill your father, now would you?" She smiled. "Of course not." He breathed a sigh of relief. She glared and frowned saying, "But then again, you're not a father, daddy-dearest." She let the arrow fly, piercing his heart.


	4. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

**EYYYOO! Sorry I haven't updated in so super-long, but here is the final chapter! *sniffsniff* **

**And now, long-awaited, my FIRST completed story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Elimination<strong>

**Hall of Justice- April 7 10:03 EST**

"No. No. No. No. NO!" Wally West was having a breakdown. After finding the note, he wished he'd told Artemis how he felt when he could. But he didn't know how he felt, until she jumped off of the balcony and was falling farther from him. He heard knocking. "WHHHATTTT." He groaned. He really didn't want company right now. "Hey speedster." He turned to see his best friend, his eyes red and hair ratty from days on end with no sleep, trying to track Artemis. Wally mustered a groan in response. "Look man, I know you miss Artemis but you can't just mope around for days. We're going to look for the Sportsmaster today, if you wanna come with…"

Wally sighed. He hates to see his friends so depressed like this. Today, he was going get his vengeance for Artemis. He didn't know if she was still alive, but he would get closure. That's a fact.

**The Sportsmaster's Torture Boat- April 7 17:14 EST**

She would not cry, no matter how badly she hurt. She was not weak, no matter how much they broke her. But oh how she wanted to be home. With her friends, in her bed, in sweatpants and a giant sweatshirt. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite. Cheshire was beating the crap out of her for not staying with the shadows. Her father cackling in the background. What a lovely day right? She could feel it now. She was broken. She was bruised. She was battered. She was losing an uphill battle that had to come to an end at some point. She knew that was soon. Artemis' eyes welled up with tears. She wanted to do so much. Take Megan shopping, beat Robin in training, or confuse Kal by using slang. Artemis smirked. She wanted to get Superboy to realize his feelings for Megan. Wally… She couldn't deny it anymore. Artemis was in love with the annoying Kid Idiot. The thing she wanted most from him… to be loved. Her eyes hardened. The archer was girl who always got what she wanted, and she no matter what. She would not give up. She would keep fighting. She would fight until her friends knew the whole truth.

When Cheshire threw her next punch, Artemis grabbed her fist. "Enough." Cheshire's surprised expression said it all. That was supposed to be the kill shot. Artemis stood up, new found determination in her heart. "I've had ENOUGH of you two, pushing me around, and expecting me to betray my friends." Little did she know, her friends had infiltrated the boat, and were listening to her every word. Artemis glared at Cheshire. "This ends now." And the fight began. Cheshire lunged at Artemis with a punch in which Artemis dodged with a back-flip. She ran towards Cheshire and got a good uppercut to the jaw, which stunned her. Artemis then pulled out her bow and arrow. "Sleep tight in Wonderland." One dead, one to go. She quickly got over the excitement of eliminating an assassin, and faced her father.

"Well my dear, we both know only one can come out on top." She smirked. "And we both know that it's gonna be me, father." The young justice league suppressed their gasps. "I knew you were like me. The same fiery temper, the same dry humor. You even look like me." Artemis glared daggers at him. "I. Am nothing. Like. You." She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him onto the ground. He punched her in the head and sliced her shoulder with a dagger, stunning her a moment, but she quickly came to and was back in action. She had given him a punch to the nose and he fell onto his back. Putting one foot on his neck, the archer had him where she wanted him now. She pulled out her bow with a double-headed arrow, notched it on the bow, and aimed it at his heart. "My dear," the Sportsmaster said with a nervous chuckle. "You wouldn't kill your father, now would you?" She smiled. "Of course not." He breathed a sigh of relief. She glared and frowned saying, "But then again, you're not a father, daddy-dearest." She let the arrow fly, piercing his heart.

**Chapter 5: Revelations and Heart-to-Hearts**

**The Sportsmaster's Torture Boat- April 7 18:03 EST**

Breathing heavily, she collapsed. "ARETMIS!" She whipped her head over, noticing her friends. "Enjoy the show?" She smiled. She knew that they were safe now, but she also knew that if she didn't get help soon, she was going to die. She slowly looked at each of them. Robin had a happiness written on his face. Superboy was glaring at the bodies of the Shadow Leaguers. M'gann's eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. She was just happy to have her Earth sister safe. Aqualad was calling Batman and Green Arrow, telling them they had "retrieved the lost member and were tending to her battle wounds." Wally. Wally was also crying, he was relieved, angry, and overfilled with joy that his lov- teammate- was safe. Artemis slowly closed her eyes with a smile, satisfied that she had saved her team. She would be content if she were to die now.

"Artemis? Stay with me. C'mon! Keep your eyes open! NO ARTEMIS STAY AWAKE!" Wally was worried once again. "Déjà vu, right?" He smirked, tears in his eyes. "I'm so tired Wally. I'm just gonna take a power nap…" His eyes widened. "No! No napping! You have to stay awake! We're gonna take you home, and, and, no…." She wasn't breathing. "No…." He shook his head. "No. No! NO!" The team looked on with horror. Everyone began crying. Even Superboy had tears in his eyes. Wally carried her back to the Bio-ship, not letting anyone touch her until Batman and Green Arrow came.

**The Bio-Ship- April 7 20:13 EST**

When they did arrive, it did not create a better atmosphere. While Green Arrow tended to his protégé, Batman told the rest of the team her story. "Artemis came to me 3 months ago. She was in panic because the Sportsmaster, her father, threatened to kill her already ill mother if she did not get information from us." Robin cut in "So she was the mole?" Batman nodded. "But she did not have a choice. Anyways, I gave her fake information to tell him. He found out, and that is why Kid Flash was shot in Happy Harbor." Aqualad raised one eyebrow. "So that bullet was meant to kill Artemis?" Batman nodded again. "If Wally had not been there, we would be short one archer right now." Realization dawned on the team's faces. "Artemis decided to quit being the Shadow League's team, and join ours with no ties. That's when her sister and father began her abuse, and it led up to right now."

The teens looked to Artemis' face. "She's stable," announced the Green Arrow. "However she might be in a comatose state, for who knows how long." Wally ran to sit next to her and took her hand. "And I'll be sitting right here until she wakes up."

**The Hall of Justice Infirmary- April 18 2:30 EST**

_"Unng. Where am I?" _Artemis opened her eyes, and saw white light. "Mmmm." She moaned and felt someone grabbing her hand. She glanced over. "Wally?" She heard him groan "5 more minutes Bats." She giggled. "Walllllyyyy." He finally sat up and noticed her. "ARTEMIS!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Uhh hi Wally," he spoke with her arms around his neck. "God I thought weren't gonna wake up, and I was gonna lose you, and you were gonna die, and-." He stopped when he felt a finger on his lips. "Wally I'm awake now. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled. "Listen. I thought I was never gonna get to tell you this." "Tell me wh-." She was cut off by his lips on hers. "I love you Artemis." She smirked. "I love you Wally." They began their kiss once more. "Finally. Took you too long enough." They whipped their heads around to see the remaining teen superheroes smirking at them. "We- I, um, we were just…" The two blushed. "No need to explain yourselves. Just glad to see you awake… and moving, Artemis." Her face flushed. "We'll just be going now." As they walked out, Artemis turned to glare and Wally. "Ugh! This is alllll your fault. If you could've just kept your teenage hormones and testosterone levels down, maybe they wouldn't have seen that! I'm gonna kill you." He smirked and climbed on the bed putting one arm around her waist and one on her hand. "No you won't." He smirked. "You love me too much."

"UGH! WALLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it, and please check out my other story Thanksgiving and the OC Contest I have!<strong>

**~Bree~**


End file.
